xxslystarxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Cross
C R O S S "Hopes and dreams are like teardrops in the rain." "They get lost in reality." D E S C R I P T I O N Name Meaning Cross - a shape similar to an "x" consisting of 2 diagonal lines that intersect eachother. Appearance Cross is a small, lithe tom with a large "x" scar marked on his face. His fur is a moderate length and is black, with white/light grey tabby markings. He has darker grey tipped ears. He has two notches on his right ear and one on the left ear. He has a normal tail and he has rare amethyst like coloured eyes that have a glowing essence to them. He is the average Turkish Angora x Scottish fold (can that be callled average?! lol) P E R S O N A L I T Y Cross is a noticeably intimidating and scary cat, but on the inside, he's just a normal cat who existed in the wrong place at the wrong time. He is a peacekeeper and never seems to be hostile in any way towards cats who don't bother him. Despite the fact that he seems like an edgy kid, he's usually not. Unless he's feeling sadistic or masochistic. Or suicidal. Which is basically all the time... nvm. POSITIVE TRAITS-'' Peacemaker, Rational, Patient, Tolerent ''NEUTRAL TRAITS-'' Slow reaction, Lazy, quiet ''NEGATIVE TRAITS-'' Anti-social, Weak, Sadistic, Masochistic, Suicidal P R E F E R E N C E S ''LIKES AND DISLIKES Winter because everything is DEAD Rabbit P much anything edgy or emo like. Darkness Dislikes Spring Sneezing His past hopes and dreams CANDYEYE tba B A C K S T O R Y Unlike his parents, Cross' unique pelt and eye colour attracted scientists attention, and he underwent several experiments, most of which were painful and unforgiving. One day, he accidently bumped the table which made a heavy metal box drop on a scientists foot. That, lead to the twoleg attacking blindly in fury and the twoleg just happened to be holding a knife. Cross was lucky that the "X" didn't cut through one of his eyes. Eventually he escaped with his family to his father's home. He lived there and was happy, but he never ever wanted anything to do with humans, and ignored them and tried his best to be patient. The people living there, decided to "release" him, since this "antisocial kitten" didn't want anything to do with them. As soon as he was let out side, he retreated into the wilderness. He was still about 4-6 moons old at the time, so he could not hunt. Cross was found by a Crescentclan patrol, and was escorted into the camp and immediately joined the clan as a -----. S K I L L S E T STATS Leadership - 6/10 Sociability - 2/10 Hunting - 8/10 Swimming - 4/10 Climbing - 9/10 Herbs - ?? Fighting - 8/10 Strength - 4/10 Stamina - 8/10 Stealth - 9/10 Intelligence - 9.8/10 SKILLS Strengths - Weaknesses - Offence - Defence - Herb knowledge - Physical strengths - Mental Strengths - R E L A T I O N S TBA E X T R A Medical Conditions - Cross is allergic to flower pollen. He has philophobia, a moderate autophobia (thanks topaz, ima borrow this idea) and chronophobia. ''Quotes -'' ''Objects of importance - '' (WiP) Category:Original Character Category:Feline